Studying the Potter's Field
When we decided against the potters field as a site for the Covenant several (all?) magi expressed an interest in studying the place closer. Since the opportunity to study it only appears once a year I assume there will be some sort of expedition there each year, with more on the agenda than gathering vis. On the spring equinox of 1222 on of the experiments Phaedrus will do is to (with the help of a Grog and Kuari) gather some small live animals, mice, small bird or whatever gets in the way. Then bring those and some tasty food for them to the potters field. While out of earshot of the people expected there he sponts some ReAn to Plant the sugestion that returning to get this food is a very good idea (base 2, +1 touch +2 sun) (At this point Phaedrus has Re18, An 5, Stm2). Then when the door opens some convenient grog gets to lob the animals into the regio. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:15, 18 April 2007 (UTC) So, these would be animals that Phaedrus has marked, so that he can readily identify them a year hence when he tries to locate them? Is the plan to simply see whether the animals survive, or possibly to pick through their memories of what they saw during their year in the regio (assuming they survive and can be recovered)? Kuari can, indeed, catch a variety of prey for you. Warren is also able to procure certain types of animal from the poacher if necessary. What will be done with Oswald during this time? Will he remain inside the covenant, or will he be brought along? By the way, thanks for starting this page. I was intending to do so shortly anyway, but am currently in the middle of noting your in-character knowledge of the various threads of the story. --James 23:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually my intention right now is to determine if the regio door is one-way, as the one in the barrow, or simply closed before the girl returns. (Thus any animal returning close to a group of humans for food is rather easily identified.) :I thought I would need a year duration spell to plant a sugestion that lasts a year. That is an interesting idea any way, start feeding birds at the school and catch a few, give them a tattoo to identify them (tatoos was invented by then I hope) and put them in there and hope to find them again a year hence. Maybe we could even establish some doves for postal services... :My intention was keeping Oswald inside the Aegis for a week or something before the equinox. But I had thought Oswald was a reasonable candidate for scribe/labwork training, if that is not the case Phaedrus has no more interest in him than any other of the covenfolk, and thus probably won't have a reason to tell him anything about it. :Since there is nothing (that I have found) in the rules requiering the Gift to set up a basic lab, a mundane trained to lvl 3 MT should be rather usefull. :--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:27, 20 April 2007 (UTC)